1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print system in which a plurality of printing apparatuses are communicably connected to each other via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus includes a plurality of paper feed trays. Paper sheets having a different size or type are set to the paper feed trays, respectively. According to a print job, the printing apparatus selects a paper feed tray storing specified paper sheets, and performs a printing operation on the paper sheet fed from the paper feed tray.
When the paper sheet in the paper feed tray is exhausted during execution of the print job, the job is stopped. When the paper sheet is replenished, the print job is resumed. Further, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-18494, when the paper sheet exhaustion is detected during execution of the print job, the printing apparatus searches a paper feed tray storing the paper sheet of the same type as specified. When there is a paper feed tray corresponding to the paper sheet, the paper sheet is fed from the paper feed tray.
However, usually, in a printing apparatus, different types of paper sheets are respectively set in a plurality of paper feed trays. Therefore, there is less possibility that the paper sheets of the same type as that of the exhausted paper sheet are present in the printing apparatus. Thus, when paper sheets are required, a user takes out the paper sheets of the same type as that of the required paper sheet from a paper feed tray of a nearby printing apparatus, and replenishes the paper sheets to the paper feed tray of the printing apparatus in use. Thereby, the printing job can be resumed.
There is a case where the paper sheets are not stored in the printing apparatus usually used for replenishing the paper sheet. The user is required to search the paper sheet, so that it takes time to resume the print job. During this period, the printing apparatus cannot be used, which causes trouble to other users.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a print system capable of, when paper sheets are required, quickly replenishing the paper sheets by notifying the presence position of the paper sheets.